A Russian Outlook
by MovedAccounts-NA
Summary: These are my favourite scenes from the Vampire Academy series in Dimitri's Point Of View. Only thing is, is that my Dimitri is slightly Out Of Character. One-shot collection. *Click Me!*


Okay, so this is one of my -many- favourite scenes from the Vampire Academy series! It's during the beginning of Chapter Eleven, Book One, during Rose and Dimitri's training lesson. Also, Dimitri may seem **OOC**, but when you think about it, he's really not. I mean, considering the fact the he admitted his feelings (Of Love.) to Rose in the first book, right?

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Vampire Academy.**

**Review Please!**

_**Attention!**_** Richelle Mead MAY be writing a book on Rose and Dimitri going to Russia to visit the Belikova's! Well, if her book "SpiritBound" wins this award. So, PLEASE VOTE!: THE LINK WILL BE ON MY PROFILE!**

_**Love, ~UnderworldVampirePrincess~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Dimitri's POV)- Vampire Academy Chapter Eleven <strong>_

_**"Falling All Over You."  
><strong>_

Pacing around the gym, I awaited for Rose's arrival. A grin involuntarily came to my lips with the mere thought of her. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to check the time. The green fluorescent numbers reading 6:26. She should be due in less than five minutes.

There wasn't much for me to do at this moment besides wait since I'd already set our lesson up and forgotten my western novel on my nightstand in haste to get to the gym.

Never in my life would I have thought that I'd forget one of my books. That would be like Rose insisting on running laps, or not annoying guardian Alto. Not that he didn't deserve it half of the time…

Then again, if I had brought it would I have even focused on it? Probably not. Ever since I've become a mentor to Roz- Rose I only had it with me for show. Just so it seemed as if I wasn't paying attention to her. I couldn't help thinking that every time she would try and get my attention she was cute. Or how beautiful her brown eyes are, especially when they would sparkle whenever she would come up with a joke or comment on my choice of entertainment.

"Whoa, Dimitri," Rose said, tossing her bag on the floor. "I realize this is actually a current hit in Eastern Europe right now, but do you think we could maybe listen to something that wasn't recorded before I was born?"

I chuckled at the memory.

I couldn't wait to see her.

Ughh!

I couldn't wait to _train _her.

She is a _student _for crying out loud! _My _student! My _much younger _student!

Anxiously raking my fingers through my -once neat- ponytail, I walked over to one of the blue mats to think.

What am I going to do? I shouldn't be having these feelings for her. The only way I should be thinking of her is in a student and mentor way. A friend way would be fine as well. I would even consider a brother and sister relationship suitable!

But, I know for a fact that I don't think of my sisters this way.

Maybe, maybe I could just resign as her teacher and move back to Russia. I could act as if I had never met Rosemarie Hathaway. Vasilisa would be able to get another guardian easy. She _is _the last Dragomir.

_Only, that's not what you want Dimitri. _

I sighed whilst laying down and staring up at the ceiling.

What would my mother think of me falling for a seventeen-year-old girl? She's barely older than Vika!

Wow, I really shouldn't put Roza and my sisters in the same sentence when thinking about these kinds of things. It just isn't right.

There hasn't been many times where I had broken rules. I mean, sure, when I was an adolescent. It's a part of growing up and becoming an adult.

Adult.

That word makes me feel even more nauseous.

Nonetheless, in the last month I've considered throwing all of my morals away for this one girl. Although, she is more than an ordinary person. I feel…

My face scrunched up in thought; forehead creasing.

I don't know.

I wouldn't even have to be doing these extra trainings if I hadn't agreed to them. If I hadn't walked in on her and Jesse Zeklos in that lounge; while she was sitting there on that couch in only her black bra and jeans. Not that I was focusing on what she was -or wasn't- wearing; it isn't easy to forget. Or not look. I may be a guardian, but I am still just a twenty-four year old man.

There it is again.

That's it. I blame Zeklos for all of my current problems and fantasies.

Suddenly the sound of a door slamming and shoes patting against a hard floor woke me from my inner thoughts.

Jumping to my feet, I tried swiftly to fix my hair, put on my "guardian mask", and create an expectant air around myself.

It wasn't really working.

Instead, I settled for walking towards the equipments room and back as if I had just finished setting up.

No more than a minute later, she ran in, pausing for a moment to take in my attire, discreetly.

However, I could easily tell what she was doing. I just knew her.

A glimpse of shock quickly passed through her eyes, along with something else, which I didn't have enough time to pinpoint.

Was it really unusual for me to go casual once in a while? I understand that I typically wear jeans but running pants and a T-shirt isn't too strange.

Whatever.

Time for my mentor role. I inwardly sighed.

Positioning her so that we stood facing each other on the mat, I crossed my arms and spoke.

"What's the first problem you'll run into when facing a strigoi?"

I hated acting like this. Why is it that I just can't whisk her away to the gym closet or my bedroom and-

"They're immortal?" Rose said, interrupting my rather suggestive mental images.

_Yeah, suggestive. They were no way in hell suggestive. It was all fairly straightforward what you wanted to do with her- to her._

Shut up!

Blinking a couple of times, I attempted to clear my head. "Think of something more basic."

She seemed deep in thought considering it, her head unconsciously tilting to the side making her look extremely cu- "They could be bigger than me. And stronger."

I refrained from snorting at that. She was barely five-four; almost anyone would be bigger than her.

However, I simply nodded.

"That makes it difficult but not impossible. You can usually use a person's extra height and weight against them." I know a way I could do that right now; except it would definitely get me thrown it jail… and fired.

I could just imagine that phone call to my mother.

"Mama?"

"Dimka! How are you?" My sisters' equally excited greetings…

"Great."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I only tried to take advantage of my seventeen-year-old student right on the gym floor. Other than that, not much. Well, besides the fact that I am currently locked in one of the academy cells." Pauses. "And after all of that I don't even know if she returned those feelings, because as I said, I practically raped her!"

Cue gasps, followed by Sonya.

"Oh, Dimka did something bad!"

Then, my mother telling her to be nice, Babushka's babble of something I don't understand half of the time, and then my mother; again.

"Dimka, I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Yes, mama-"

"Don't make me drag your butt all the way back to Russia and ground you for what you've done! Now, go apologize to that girl for what you have done to her; both emotionally and physically!" This is when I would roll my eyes. "I can tell that you're rolling your eyes Dimka!"

"Who was she?" would be Karolina's response. "You, know… because… who was she!"

"Who?" Paul would ask.

"Nothing," his mother would say.

"Just go do as I say Dimka!"

"Yes mama."

And the only thing good out of all of this -besides the obvious of doing what I've fantasized about- is the fact that Viktoria is in school. I could just imagine all of her comments. They would be almost as bad as Roses'.

Shaking my head, I went back to our lesson.

I turned and demonstrated several maneuvers, pointing out where to move and how to strike someone. Going through the motions with her, I hoped that she would gain some insight into why she took such a regular beating in group practice.

At the end, I was proud in how quickly she picked up the techniques.

Therefore, with five minutes of class remaining, I let her give it a go.

"Go ahead," I said. "Try to hit me."

Rose being Rose didn't hesitate so much as a second. She instantly lunged. Trying to land a blow, only to be blocked and knocked down to the mat.

Pain flashed in her eyes, making me feel horrible for causing her discomfort in an un-pleasurable way.

Fuck me.

That definitely was not the right thing to think at this precise moment.

Thankfully, Roza jumped up and tried again, probably hoping to catch me off guard.

Like that would ever happen.

Well, unless she was to kiss me. Then I would certainly be stunned for some time.

Stop it!

After several more failed attempts, she stood up and held out her hands in a gesture of truce.

I didn't think that she was going to ever give up until she had me pinned… underneath her… with her on top, of me.

I swallowed.

"Okay, what am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing."

She didn't seem too convinced. "If I wasn't doing anything wrong, I'd have rendered you unconscious by now."

No, Roza, you wouldn't have.

"Unlikely. Your moves are all correct, but this is the first time you've really tried. I've done it for years." Unlike you, I hope, but I could show you how _it is_ done.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at my words. "Whatever you say, Grandpa. Can we try it again?"

Ouch! I am not that old! I'm only old enough to be your… er… um…

Boyfriend, lover, sex buddy, _personal _tutor, and fiancé- in some states and countries.

Except, I don't suppose that, that would be considered suitable to say to my student.

So, all I said was "we're out of time. Don't you want to get ready?"

She looked at the dusty clock on the wall and perked up.

The way her face brightened, her enticing eyes sparkled, and a breathtaking grin came to her lips was incredibly…

Let's just say that I'm going to have to take a cold shower before the banquet for the Queen begins.

"Hell, yeah, I do," is all I heard Rose say excitedly while I was walking away.

Without warning, a scream rung through the hall.

I quickly turned around on my heel to see Roza flying through the air. In one quick deft motion, I caught her, threw her to the ground and had her pinned before she could even make contact with me.

A groan escaped her pouted pink lips. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Oh, Roza…

My dark brown eyes locked with her lighter ones as I held her wrists, an amused expression that I couldn't mask showing on my face.

"The battle cry sort of gave you away. Try not to yell next time." Or if you do, have it be my name, in Russian.

"Would it have really made a difference if I'd been quiet?" she asked with raised eyebrows; making her eyes wider. Her expression screamed innocent.

I could fix that.

Dimitri Belikov!

I considered it. "No. Probably not."

She sighed loudly in reply, her hot breath spreading across my face.

A satisfied moan threatened to break through.

However, it had suddenly occurred to me that I was still holding her down. My fingers tingled with heat and excitement as I clutched her wrists.

Our faces only inches apart, and our bodies pressed firmly against one anothers. Some of my long brown hair that had escaped my ponytail was now hanging around my face; almost as if it were a curtain isolated Roza and I from the rest of the world.

Her body heat radiated off her. Every inch of her pressed against me. _Every _inch.

My heart sped up, and I hoped that she wouldn't be able to hear it.

Yeah, I was enjoying this position.

It would be so easy to kiss her, capture her lips with mine and run my fingers through her captivating, silky hair. This is the position I've been imagining over and over again. Every night. All day. Whenever I see her or hear her name.

I wish I could just take her, make sweet, passionate love to her, and never let her go. Screw being a guardian and the mantra: 'they come first'! (It should really be; "I'll make Roza _come _first".) It doesn't matter that it would be going against everything we've been taught all our lives!

All that matters right now is she and I.

I would have given anything to read her mind at this moment. To know if she harbored any feelings towards me.

Over the past several seconds of my mental ramble, her breathing became noticeably irregular

Was I hurting her?

Rose swallowed hard before saying, breathlessly: "So um…you got any other moves to show me?"

My lips twitched at her comment. As well as other parts…

There were a lot of things I could have told her in that moment. Most of them the content that has been filling my thoughts and dreams for the past month.

Nonetheless, I pushed my smile back; then -reluctantly- shifted off her, leaned back on my heels, and stood up.

"Come on. We should go," I said, watching as she scrambled to her own feet and followed me.

I didn't look back knowing that I wouldn't be able to control myself.

It was official. I am falling in love with my student.

I only hope that it's purely an infatuation.

Raking my fingers through my hair once again, I contemplated turning around, but quickly dismissed it.

_Jail, Dimitri._

_Phone call, Dimitri._

_Babushka's insane words, Dimitri._

That last one did it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good? Bad? I try.<strong>_

I'm not very good at guys' POVs considering that I'm a girl and prefer Rose's POV. So, sorry if it was bad.

Also, sorry if I offended any guys on Dimitri's thoughts! I didn't mean to! I understand that Dimitri most likely wouldn't have thought those things, but... I _did_ say it may have been OOC.

_P.s. I know, shitty ass title. I blanked._

_P.S.s Check Richelle Meads Blog on her website for updates!_

_**~*xXxLove, RhysxXx*~**_


End file.
